Din
Imperial Legion guard afflicted with dementia after being bitten by a slaughterfish. Cure him or escort him back to those who can. Din can be found north of Gnisis, in an area fairly thick with aggressive beasts. He will respawn if killed. By far the easiest way of finishing this task is to cure Din; there are no additional rewards for getting him to town. The Vivec's Touch spell, received from the nearby Gnisis Temple shrine, has far lower Magicka and skill requirements than any other Cure Common Disease on Target/Touch spells. Should the player choose to return him, the usual escort mission difficulties apply; for instance, allies to one side may count as being in the way, keeping the beasts' attention and circling around them, so that the ally faces the player, prevents this. Dialogue with Din What is it? Do I know you? Well? Slaughterfish! Muddled "I'm just having some trouble concentrating since the slaughterfish bite. Having some problems controlling myself, too. You have a problem with that? Huh? Well? Sorry...I really need some help. Maybe you can get me to a healer? To hell with the healers, I don't need one! That Mehra Drora is a healer, but I don't like the way she looks at me. All of Gnisis is like that. Don't look at me! Journal line 30 (the space before slaughterfish is a typical production artifact, where in this case the type of animal to cause the bites was determined some time after the dialogue was first written, and then filled in) 'Heal you' A spell huh? Never heard of a slaughterfish that could cast spells. Give it your best shot! Stop looking at me! Journal line 46 'Muddled' Muddled? Where? No! Don't play in the muddled, you'll get a dirty mind! 'Rules' (Imperial Legion topic) Rules? There are lots! Break 'em all, I say! Or don't. 'join the Imperial Legion' Join? Why would I want to do that? I already did! I don't think you'd fit in. Not a lot of slaughterfish in the Legion. Not even talking ones that look like a . 'Empire' and 'Forts' Din is almost uncharacteristically lucid on the subject, as the screenshot shows. Perhaps his loyalty and dedication to the Imperial cause rouses him from his dementia. Imperial Legion Bunch of guys who run around in suits of armor. They never go fishing! Except me. What were we talking about? Go away! Well, are you going to cast that spell on me, slaughterfish? 'Cast that spell' Go ahead! Do your worst! I am a god!!! 'I'll cast the spell' I'm waiting! Bring it on! 'Morrowind lore' I don't know anything about that! I never even met Morrowind! Nosy fish you are. Yes? Huh? What is it? I'm sorry, things had been so muddled, but now my mind is much clearer 'Muddled' What's this? I..I thank you. I'm not sure what happened. Everything is sort of hazy after that slaughterfish bite. Thank you so much for your help. I'd like to reward you for your generosity. I have very little, but please take this gold. Even during all my days in the legion, I've never felt anything so strange. I will make sure to mention to my Legion friends how helpful you were. Thank you again. If you ever need anything, don't hesitate to ask. 'Guards' Guards? Where? Can't fool me Even after he has been cured, this line remains Reward: 30 Gold and 5 faction points with Imperial Legion {| style="text-align:center" bgcolor=#aa7937 width=95% align=center |- bgcolor=#af8543 | Stage Indices | Quest Ends | Monster Disease |- bgcolor=#c09044 | 10 | | While traveling along the coast near Gnisis, I ran into a man who seemed very agitated, perhaps a bit mad |- bgcolor=#c79448 | 20 | | This man, Din, seems to be suffering from some sort of disease, perhaps caused by a recent slaughterfish bite he received |- bgcolor=#c09044 | 30 | | Din clearly needs to be rid of this disease, which seems to be causing violent outbursts and some dementia. He has mentioned the healer Mehra Drora in Gnisis. Perhaps she can help him |- bgcolor=#c79448 | 40 | | Din has agreed to try and follow me to Gnisis. It's good I came along. These violent outbursts he's having would most certainly have gotten him killed had he attempted to make the journey alone |- bgcolor=#c09044 | 46 | | I have decided to try and use my magical abilities to cure Din of his dementia |- bgcolor=#c79448 | 47 | | Din has agreed to try and follow me to Gnisis. It's good I came along. These violent outbursts he's having would most certainly have gotten him killed had he attempted to make the journey alone |- bgcolor=#c09044 | 48 | | I've decided to take my leave of the madman Din. Whatever disease he has, I don't want to catch it |- bgcolor=#c79448 | 49 | | I have been able to use my magical abilities to rid Din of the disease that was causing his madness |- bgcolor=#c09044 | 50 | | I have successfully led Din to Mehra Drora, the healer in Gnisis |- bgcolor=#c79448 | 60 | Ends | Din was very grateful for my help. As it turns out, he is a member of the Legion, and he has promised to let them know about my willingness to help him out. He also offered the little gold he had as payment |- bgcolor=#c09044 | 70 | Ends | Din met his end on the road to Gnisis. Although he seemed mad, I fear it was a disease that caused this, and it probably could have been cured |- }} The quest ID# is id=MV_MonsterDisease Category:Characters